As is well known, vehicles such as automobiles are normally mounted with a bumper designed to attenuate the shock of collision, but most of the conventional bumpers are made of a metal material with metallic plating, so that these bumpers, although looking nice in appearance, have the problem of shock absorption.
Recently, in overcoming the diversified requirements and regulations such as elevated safety standards due to the increase of traffic volume and speed, fuel economization by weight-saving, etc., elastic shock absorbing bumpers made of elastomeric material such as urethane elastomer have been devised which maintain the shock absorbing performance of the bumper at low speed collision at, say, 5 mile/hr.
Such an elastic bumper, although excellent in shock absorptivity, still has the problem of poor outward appearance in comparison with conventional metal bumper. An answer to this problem is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the integral provision of a decorative metalic facing base 8' such as SUS on the surface portion of the external member 2 of elastic bumper 1', which has an elastic core 7. However, because of very limited elastic capacity between the metal facing base 8' and the external member 2, such facings, in the event of collision, cannot follow the same process of elastic deformation and shock absorption as the bumper, and may suffer plastic deformation with the result that the decorative design of the facing is damaged or peeled off by only one initial collision.